Welshy
Welshy maintains the official YouTube channel for the site, making trailers as well as the new Dailymotion and Break channels. He is also a blog writer and video maker/editor on the site. Welshy drinks and is usually drunk when online, when at home and at most times of the day. He has dreams of marrying Anne Hathaway. Any attempt to point out how insane this is has so far failed to dissuade him in his ambition. The name Welshy comes from the Futurama episode "Where No Fan Has Gone Before" in which a character substituting Scotty appears and is promptly killed. Welshy on YouTube Before discovering That Guy with the Glasses, Welshy was a fan of fan fiction, sometimes helping a friend to pen episodes for her virtual series. While browsing YouTube, Welshy happened across an Angry Video Game Nerd review on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It was here he discovered the Nostalgia Critic, through his review of all 3 Mutant Turtle Movies and then his first rant against The Nerd. From this point on he became a fan, finding all the supporting Critic reviews and rants through his multiple channels. Once YouTube removed the channels and videos, it was by chance Welshy discovered that That Guy with the Glasses had started his own web site. Once the Nerd had posted a reply to the Critic, Welshy felt Doug wasn't getting the exposure he deserved on YouTube and started his own channel, titled NostalgiaAVGNfan, choosing the wording to show he was a fan of both the Nerd and the Critic. While the videos were getting large hits, Welshy noticed some people didn't seem to know who the Critic actually was so he started uploading videos Doug had originally posted on YouTube as a way of showcasing Dougs work. Claiming no credit for the work, Welshy placed the website address http://thatguywiththeglasses.com all over the profile in an attempt to advertise it to the YouTube community. After an update from website administrator Mike Michaud, which announced that the site was aware of what he was doing, Mike requested that Welshy make the site address more visable on his videos. From here Welshy started adding annotations to all videos. With subscribers growing, Welshy began adding further Nostalgia Critic videos, making sure not to add the latest reviews so as not to take away site profit. On the release of The Nostalgia Critic Tom and Jerry The Movie review, Welshy created a trailer, advertising the review with a direct link to the web site. From this point onwards, Welshy has created trailers for every Nostalgia Critic review, including a trailer hyping the battle between the Nerd and the Critic. With the turn of the new year and the departure of That Dude In the Suede Welshy created a Team Tribute Video highlighting some of the teams best moments, played to the tune of Weird Al's "Dare to be Stupid". It was at this point that Mike Michaud contacted Welshy, asking if he would be willing to make further trailers for the rest of the team. At this current moment Welshy has made trailers for The Nostalgia Critic, Linkara, The Spoony One, Benzaie, Sean Fausz's Epic Fail, The Nostalgia Chick, Ask That Guy With the Glasses, Marzgurl, Bum Reviews, Transmission Awesome. Press Start, a small trailer for Film Brain as well as Trailer's for Film Brain's Bad Movie Beatdown series and has since designed the opening titles for he show. After taking some time off, Welshy returned to the channel and begun narrating his trailers, allowing a way to advertise all the videos of the day and to allow them the same amount of exposure. As of this moment, the YouTube channel has over 30,000 subscribers. Welshy at TGWTG Originally avoiding interaction on the web site, Welshy joined in the the beginning of 2009, making odd adjustments to the wiki site. Contacting Spike's Girl to show his support, he was eventually contacted by Cferra and was offered a place on the wiki staff. Welshy eventually began posting on the site itself, including his own version of 5 Second Movies. His first post [http://thatguywiththeglasses.com/component/content/article/54/3661 Casino Royale in 5 Seconds] was placed in the Best of Blogs. Since then Welshy has released further 5 Second Movies and began writing articles. The first is a weekly column where he looks at different movie and tv characters, looking into why the character is popular, the characters growth and who could have potential played it. Entry four in the series, which focused on Agent Smith, was awarded for Awesome Blog of the week by Sean Fausz while entry five was nominated for the Best of Blog. The second is a review column where he reviews shows from British television. Through mid-2009 Welshy entered into an editing partnership with Coldguy, helping to produce his Foreign Delicacies series and began releasing his own produced videos. The first, Top Ten Funniest Games I've ever played was named Best of Blogs and Awesome Blog of the week by Joe Vargas. Welshy has also recorded two appearances for the site podcast Transmission Awesome. On May 17th, 2013, Welshy announced that he was leaving TGWTG as well as social media sites like Facebook and Twitter due to personal reasons. But at around early August, he said that until he finished his Saw Retrospectives, he still stays in the site. However, he uploaded a video on June, saying that his Blip channel is being taken down and that he will not be finishing any of his solo projects. Getting picked up AND working with Panda In mid 2010, he went into a partnership with SadPanda for SadPanda Q&A and then through that started his own series of videos: Why I like and My Problem With. Those are basically quick vignettes showing why he likes/dislikes things on film. As for Panda Q and A? He stars in that series and edits Spine Breakers! All this and more lead to Welshy being picked up! Welshy's 5 Second Movies * Casino Royale in 5 Seconds *Best of Blog* * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl in 5 Seconds * The Matrix in 5 Seconds * Twin Town in 5 Seconds * Goldfinger in 5 Seconds * Scream in 5 Seconds * Pinky and the Brain in 5 Seconds * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest in 5 Seconds * Goldeneye in 5 Seconds * Saw in 5 Seconds * Sweeney Todd in 5 Seconds * Halloween (Zombie) in 5 Seconds * Transformers The Movie in 5 Seconds * Predator in 5 Seconds * Freddy vs. Jason in 5 Seconds * Toy Story in 5 Seconds * Beauty and the Beast in 5 Seconds * The Incredibles in 5 Seconds * Finding Nemo in 5 Seconds * Star Trek The Next Generation in 5 Seconds * Nightmare on Elm Street in 5 Seconds * Doctor Who in 5 Seconds: With Bennett The Sage * Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End in 5 Seconds * Spoony Reviews Lost Odyssey in 5 Seconds * Halloween (Original) in 5 Seconds * Wolf Creek in 5 Seconds * Lost (and how it SHOULD end) in 5 Seconds * Mega Man in 5 Seconds About Me Welshy studied at College in Information Technology and Computers before moving onto University where he studied in further Business and Information Technology before moving onto a top-up course in Interactive Media. A fan of travel, he took part in an American Summer Camp Program in 2004 and then traveled from Hong Kong, Australia, New Zealand and America from 2006 to 2007. A huge fan of TV shows Lost, The Simpsons, Buffy, Angel and Doctor Who and films such as The Lord of The Rings, The Saw films and the Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy. A huge horror fan, Welshy is not a fan of the current Hollywood trend of remaking horror films. In his spare time Welshy enjoys writing and travel, hoping to see more of the world at a later date. Specials *My Problem with Current Movie Spoofs (November 27th, 2010) *An Introduction to Welshy (November 30th, 2010) *My Problem With Rose: (December 12th, 2010) *Top Ten Unconventional Double Acts and Pairings (December 18th, 2010) *Top Ten Funniest Games (January 3rd, 2011) *Welshy's MAGFest 9 Vlog + Thoughts (January 22nd, 2011) *Top Ten 9th Doctor Moments or Scenes (February 12th, 2011) *Top Ten 10th Doctor Moments or Scenes (March 4th, 2011) *Top Ten 11th Doctor Moments or Scenes (March 15th, 2011) *Why I Like Kate (From LOST) (March 31st, 2011) *Top 10 Father Ted Gags Quickie (April 23rd, 2011) *Why I Like The League of Gentlemen (May 14th, 2011) *What Should Have Happened in Doctor Who - The Pandorica Opens (June 11th, 2011) *TGWTG Brit LFCC Vlog (August 26th, 2011) *Aninite 2011 Vlog (September 23rd, 2011) *Top Ten Rose Moments (March 31st, 2012) *TGWTG Anniversary Fanvid Promo (May 11th, 2012) *TGWTG User Special (August 10th, 2012) *4 Minutes of Film Brain Watching Porn (Weird Science XXX) (August 17th, 2012) *NerdQuest Behind the Scenes (October 12th, 2012) *Darkside of the Internet Trailer (July 12th, 2013) *Team Panshy - Shit TGWTG Producers and Fans Say 3 (November 9th, 2013) *Welshy Farewell and Goodbye (June 13th, 2014) External Links *The Official TGWTG Youtube Home page *Welshy's TGWTG 2008 Tribute *Welshys TGWTGs Profile Page *Welshy on Transmission Awesome. *Welshy's 1st Birthday Tribute to TGWTG *The Official TGWTG Dailymotion Home page *The Official TGWTG Break Home Page *Welshy's Cult of Personality video Category:Wiki Staff Category:TGWTG Category:Former Contributor